Letters of Love
by rachybaby
Summary: John has recieved a love letter but who is it from? He asks Elizabeth but why does she get flustered? Who does he send the reply to?


Letters of Love

_To the one I dream of,_

_I see you everyday and it drives me crazy because I know that we can never be together. I want to love you, hold you tight in my arms, kiss your lips and tell you how I feel. But I can't. I'll have to live my life never knowing your touch, never knowing what it's like to be loved by you. So I'll just say this…I will always love you. xxx_

John looked up from the letter trying to work out who it was from, he knew it wasn't Teyla as her handwriting wasn't joined. It couldn't be Elizabeth as she had someone back on Earth, so it must be a marine, maybe Lorne playing a joke. Then again Lorne wasn't **that **sad, so it must be a marine. Smiling John folded the letter and put it in his pocket and headed off to the debriefing, he'd ask Elizabeth if she recognised the handwriting as she had read all the profiles of the people on Atlantis, part of which was handwritten.

The debriefing ended and everyone got up and left, John stayed where he was watching Elizabeth as she packed the papers away.

"What?" she asked looking up and seeing him watching her.

"Oh I wanted to ask if you recognised this handwriting" said John passing the love letter to Elizabeth, "You can read it"

"This is personal though John"

"So? That's not the point. I want to know who sent it" Elizabeth studied the letter, a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask around the female marines" said Elizabeth passing the letter back, looking embarrassed.

"Ok will do" said John and he left.

_To the one who dreams of me,_

_I know you sent me the letter and I don't care how wrong it will be for us to be together. I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time but never wanted to risk losing your friendship. I don't want to live my life never knowing your touch, your kiss and what it is like to be loved by you. If you're willing to break the rules as I am meet me on the South pier at sunset. I will love you always, even if you don't show. xxx_

_PS. Put on something nice, I have a surprise for you._

John stood on the south pier wearing a very smart green shirt and black trousers, at the every end of the peer stood a table set for two a red rose placed on one of the plates, and next to that stood a buffet table with food being kept warm. He had chosen her favourite food and hoped she would turn up. He heard the door behind him open and close, footstep brought her closer to him, and when she was right behind him he turned to face her.

"I hoped you'd come" he said with a smile and she smiled back, "You look beautiful".

"Thank you" she was wearing a simple red dress that went to the floor, it wasn't too formal, just nice, just right for the occasion.

"Something smells good"

"Your favourite" he smiled and she grinned at him, he took her hand and led her to the table. John pulled out a chair for her to sit and proceeded to serve the food.

"Fancy some cheesy music or leave it off?"

"Go on then" John pressed play on the battery powered CD player and her favourite song stared; 'Endless Love' sung by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross.

"How did you know…"

"I remember you saying a while ago" John answered before she could finished the question, he then joined her at the table, "Sadly we have no wine so you have a choice of water or fresh orange as the new shipment isn't due till tomorrow" she laughed.

"Awww, bless John your so sweet, water will be fine thanks".

They sat and ate the meal. For starter they had smoked salmon salad followed by seafood in tomato and basil sauce with pasta and for dessert they had treacle pudding with custard. The romance of the sunset made everything perfect. After eating the two sat in silence for a while until John spoke.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure" the two stood up and walked to the centre of the pier, John pulled her close placing on hand on her hip and taking her other hand in his. Together they danced as the music played; 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', 'Always', 'Do I Have To Say The Words', 'Heaven', ' Everything I Do', 'Iris', 'You're Beautiful', 'Up Where We Belong' and others all played as the sky darkened and only the stars and the city gave light to the pier.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" Elizabeth lifted her head from John's shoulder to look at him.

"I love you" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I love you too" John smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips, the words of 'Hello' by Lionel Richie echoing around the pier.


End file.
